The Marauder you didn't know about
by nomuerta
Summary: It's just about a romance between an OC character because I love Sirius and I don't see many of them around!
1. Diagon Alley

The marauder you didn't know about  
  
Summary: This is set in the 5th year where the four marauders meet another. Sirius/OC romance because I don't see many around and I really really like him!! Hahaha.anyway enjoy the story!!  
  
A/N: I don't own anything except for Celeste!  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
"Hurry up, Celeste! We're leaving soon!" My sister, Veronica yelled. Veronica was in her last year at Hogwarts and I was in my fifth year. Veronica was head girl this year and one of the prettiest girls in her year. Veronica had shoulder length curly hair that was a deep brown, like the colour of her eyes. Veronica was a nice tanned colour and her body was curvy in all the right places. Sometimes I wished that Veronica wasn't so great, because everyone is always disappointed when they see me. They aren't that disappointed when they SEE me, it's only when they realise how different I am from my sister. I have straight brown/red hair that goes down to my ribs, hazel coloured eyes, and a tanned complexion. I was popular in my year, but I didn't like it. My friends always backstabbed me and I even caught Jennie making out with Brett, my boyfriend. I didn't really care though; I don't like either one of them. I did have a close friend who I knew would never backstab me, Lily Evans. Lily was my best friend and she was really nice. I told Lily everything, even about my crush. But more on that later, on with the story.  
  
I grabbed my money and then raced down the stairs to the dining room. Veronica sighed,  
  
"Why do you always take so long? Thinking about your life in Gryffindor?" Veronica sneered. You see Veronica wasn't like me. Veronica was in Slytherin, and so was my Dad. My Mum wasn't though, so she didn't mind me being in Gryffindor, like the others. At least I had some support in the house. How her and Dad got together, I do not know! I grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire before saying, 'Diagon Alley' I quickly made room for Veronica to come through.  
  
"Now I am going to go to my decent friends, while you go off to your lame friends" Veronica said going over to her Slytherin friends. I looked around and then at the clock. I was supposed to be meeting Lily at Flourish and Blotts in ten minutes, so I made my way over there. I pulled out my book list and started to look around for my books. Once I had all five of them, I turned around and smacked into someone. The books dropped onto the floor.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry" I apologised, feeling my cheeks burn as I started to gather them up.  
  
"No it's my fault," Said a voice that I had grown to love. I looked up and there he was.  
  
"Already running down girls, Sirius! How rude!" James Potter said laughing.  
  
"Be quiet, prongs! So sorry about that. Here," He handed me back my last book and then grinned.  
  
"Hey you're that girl, Celeste! Most talked about girl amongst our boys. You and that Lily Evans" I blushed, I wondered if Sirius talked about me. I was saved from having to stutter a response when Lily came walking over,  
  
"Hey Celeste! Sirius what are you doing here? And you James" Lily said a little coolly. I think Lily thought that James was a bit of a prat.  
  
"Well you see my friend, Sirius, here decided to run over your friend for her attention."  
  
"Like he needed to do that" Lily replied, grinning. I elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
"And what does that mean?" Sirius asked, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"That I've got a boyfriend that I'm going to meet any minute now. Have a great day, see you!" I said, taking Lily's arm and going to the front of the shop to pay for the books.  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but it's the starting and this is my first marauders fic so bear with me and PLEASE review! And in the next chapter there is going to be a lot of drama, so sorry about that coming in so quickly but I needed to do something. 


	2. Drama Already

The marauder you didn't know about  
  
Summary: This is set in the 5th year where the four marauders meet another. Sirius/OC romance because I don't see many around and I really really like him!! Hahaha.anyway enjoy the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Celeste!  
  
Drama already  
  
"Oh you are so in! He wanted to get your attention!"  
  
"He did not, he just wasn't watching where he was going" I replied as I handed over the money and took the bag that my books were in. I grabbed my change and walked out, my heart racing. Sirius had talked to me; he had actually run straight into me, literally.  
  
"Well I think you two would look great together. Just get rid of your cheating boyfriend and you're in the clear! Speaking of sleaze, there he is,"  
  
"With no other than door knob," I smiled as they both walked over,  
  
"Oh hey Lily and Celeste! How have your holidays been? Mine were great! Lots of fun!" Jennie said, grinning and looking at Brett sideways. I rolled my eyes at Lily but smiled.  
  
"Well that's great! How about you Brett? Did you have fun holidays as well?"  
  
"Yes I did actually. Shame you couldn't come over."  
  
"The others are waiting for us in 'Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour'" Brett walked along side me, with Jennie on the other side of him and Lily on the other side of me. Brett held my hand as we walked over and I kind of shuddered.  
  
"Are you cold on a day like this?" He asked.  
  
"No it's just when you get the shivers because of something" I said, glancing at Lily who was trying to hide a smirk. We walked into the ice- cream parlour and sat down at a table just inside. Sirius, James, and Remus were at a table already and my heart skipped a beat as Sirius glanced at me as I walked in.  
  
"What are you going to have, honey?" Brett asked me.  
  
"Whatever you're having, sweety" I replied, disgusting myself. It was all a show. I don't even know why I didn't tell him I knew.  
  
"So how were your holidays?" I asked Michelle. Michelle smiled at me,  
  
"Oh they were great! Mike and I had a great time doing muggle stuff. It was lots of fun, right Mike?" Mike smiled at her and nodded before kissing her. Jennie and Brett kept on stealing glances at each other, until I had enough.  
  
"My god! Stop with this bullshit! I hate you two so much!" I exploded, standing up so fast that I knocked over my chair. "I know you had such great holidays because you two were fooling around! Don't think you can fool me! Brett you are the biggest sleaze I have ever met and Jennie you are a doorknob because everybody's already had a turn! You two think you can have a great relationship, then go on try! Brett, we're over and no fucken way am I going to go back to you because I never even liked you in the first place!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Celeste? Jennie and I don't have anything going on" I snorted,  
  
"No you were just trying to take her tonsils out with your tongue in that classroom! I saw you with my own two eyes!" Brett stood up, anger in his eyes,  
  
"You will stay with me!" Brett said, hitting me. I clenched my jaw and was glad that it was only Sirius and his friends who were in the parlour.  
  
"How dare you!" Sirius yelled running towards Brett. I stopped him,  
  
"No way in hell would I stay with you and not even hurting me could change my mind. Sirius I'm alright, go sit down" I said, pushing him back down and walking out of the parlour. Lily soon came out and grinned,  
  
"What a spectacle! Brett is fuming, Jennie is pouting and the others are bitching about you and now probably me" I sighed, well there went all my friends.  
  
"You're not going to turn your back on me now are you?"  
  
"And go back to those whores? I don't think so! Come on, let's go over to the café over there. I'm glad you got it out of you! If you hadn't done that I probably would've knocked their heads together! Did you see Sirius though, he was so angry when Brett hit you! I think he likes you!"  
  
"Really?" Then I shook my head, "No, Sirius is one of the most popular guys in the SCHOOL!"  
  
"Well you are the most popular girl! Even without those bitches, everyone still notices you! You were the one who made them become who they are. Well socially anyway, you couldn't have stopped them from becoming doorknobs. Hey there's Sirius, James, and Remus!"  
  
"Hey Celeste" Sirius said, taking a seat next to me, while James sat next to Lily and Remus between James and Sirius. "That's a nasty looking bruise there" He reached out and gingerly touched my stinging cheek. I winced slightly and he withdrew his hand. I grinned,  
  
"I showed him though now didn't I! I'm back on the market,"  
  
"Not for long" James replied, grinning and looking at Sirius. I blushed,  
  
"Anyway, they all hate us now. We're going to be on the ten most hated people on their list. Not like we don't hate them anyway," I smiled, but I was kind of sad.  
  
"I think I might just grab some more robes and then go home. You coming Lily?" I asked, standing up.  
  
"Uh.yeah sure" Lily said also standing up and walking out of the café with me.  
  
"Is something wrong, Celeste?"  
  
"I just want to get out of here" I walked over to Madame Malkins and was fitted for a new robe.  
  
"It's just you and me now, Celeste. I think I might go home after this too. I'm glad that we're away from them, now. Celeste, you are a legend!" I smiled and then paid for my robes before going over to the fire.  
  
"Well only two days until we see each other again" I hugged my best friend and reached for some floo powder, but I heard my name being called out.  
  
"Celeste! Do not leave! I need to talk to you" It was Brett.  
  
"Want me to stay?" Lily asked. I shook my head,  
  
"It's alright. I can handle this" Lily nodded before taking floo powder and leaving.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked coolly.  
  
"I just wanted to apologise, Celeste. I'm sorry that I hit you, I promise it won't happen again"  
  
"Well that's good to know," I said, turning my back on him. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, gently.  
  
"Celeste, I love you. I don't want you to leave me. Please, I need you. I love you, Celeste."  
  
"How dare you!" I yelled, my fists clenching at my side, "How dare you! You and Jennie have been going behind my back for about six months now! And now that I've broken it off you say you need me? What a load of bullshit! Why don't you go off to Jennie?"  
  
"She's a slut. I can never have a proper relationship with her,"  
  
"Should've thought of that before now shouldn't have you?" I turned around again, but this time Brett spun me around roughly. He grabbed me around the throat and lifted me off the ground (A/N: I know it's dramatic.hope it doesn't ruin the story!)  
  
"Now listen here! You are going to be my girlfriend! You will do as I say and we will be as happy as ever,"  
  
"Brett, I-can't-breathe,"  
  
"GET OFF HER!" Sirius came running over and hit Brett, causing Brett to drop me.  
  
"Are you her new boyfriend? Watch out, she's a slut,"  
  
"Don't you say that about Celeste!" Sirius yelled as he went to hit Brett again, but Brett stopped him and hit Sirius.  
  
"STOP! Sirius!" I pulled him away from Brett and then turned to Brett with cold, angry eyes,  
  
"You listen to me, sleaze, you stay the hell away from me and Sirius! If you ever touch me or Sirius again, you won't even know what hit you" I then turned my back on Brett for the third time and turned my attention towards Sirius.  
  
"Thanks Sirius" I smiled at him, "If you didn't come I probably would've been choked to death. Well I have to get going. See you in two days time" I then grabbed some floo powder and went home.  
  
A/N: Please R&R! No flames, just constructive criticism 


	3. Hogwarts Express

The marauder you didn't know about  
  
Summary: This is set in the 5th year where the four marauders meet another. Sirius/OC romance because I don't see many around and I really really like him!! Hahaha.anyway enjoy the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Celeste!  
  
Hogwarts Express  
  
"Celeste! I've been looking for you all over the place! Have you seen Sirius?" Lily asked as she stored away her trunk. I shook my hair,  
  
"What happened?" Lily shrugged,  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself when he comes here to share our compartment,"  
  
"Wh-what? He's coming into here?" I grinned, "But don't you hate James?"  
  
"I'll just put a silencing spell on him, it'll be fine! I want you and Sirius to get together!"  
  
"Lily, I just broke up with Brett two days ago, what do you think the school will think?"  
  
"That you broke up over the holidays. No one likes him, Celeste! Everyone just pretended to like him because you were his girlfriend! People like Sirius and I know how much you like Sirius" I grinned,  
  
"Well can't wait then" I didn't have to wait long because just as I said that, the door opened and in came James, followed by Remus then Sirius and then another boy named Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Hey guys, glad you could join us!"  
  
"Glad we could have you in our company" James said to Lily, sitting next to her. I chuckled,  
  
"So where's that silencing charm, Lily?"  
  
"What, this one?" Lily asked, before performing the charm. I laughed as James tried to talk,  
  
"Oh don't be so mean" I took the charm off, "Just don't talk to Lily, James,"  
  
"What? But she's the best in here,"  
  
"Why thank you," I said, in a mock flattered voice. I then turned to Sirius and saw that he did indeed have a bit more cuts and bruises on his face. "How did you get all those?"  
  
"It was nothing,"  
  
"He went after Brett once you left. Since they couldn't use magic they did it the muggle way. If you think Sirius looks bad, you should see Brett!" James said, grinning. I frowned,  
  
"I told you not to, Sirius! You don't know, Brett, he can get pretty violent at times. Just watch out."  
  
"Did he ever do anything to you?"  
  
"I was his girlfriend! Of course he did! See that scar there, and that one, and that one. All from him. I'm still shit scared of him, but I'm not going back to him that's for sure. It's all in the past. Plus, I've got somebody already lined up" I said, eyeing Sirius up and down. I laughed as he tackled me so I was lying down on the seat,  
  
"Kinky" I commented as he leaned down to kiss me. Just before our lips met, the glass shattered. I quickly sat up and saw who it was.  
  
"Reparo. What the hell?" It was Severus Snape.  
  
"What do you want?" Sirius growled.  
  
"Just to ruin your little party here." Snape smirked and then turned to me,  
  
"Aren't you Brett's girl?"  
  
"He wishes."  
  
"Scoring with another man's girl, not a very good look, Black. Just better watch out or you'll have no girl at all" Snape smirked and then turned and walked away.  
  
"What does he mean by that? And did you see the badge? He's prefect!"  
  
"Prefect? That stupid git? Whoever made him prefect must be the most thickest person I would ever meet!"  
  
"Why does he hate you so much?" I questioned Sirius.  
  
"We've always hated each other ever since we laid eyes on each other. Right Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail."  
  
"Wormtail? That has got to be the worst nickname ever, no offence," Lily piped up. James grinned at her. I just shook my head he had scared me. 'Just better watch out or you'll have no girl at all'  
  
"It's alright Celeste, we won't let anything happen to you" Sirius hugged me, but still I was a bit worried. I smiled at him,  
  
"Better not or I'm getting myself another boyfriend!" I said playfully, "Speaking of boyfriends, I've got loads of dungbombs!"  
  
"What has that got to do with boyfriends?" Wormtail asked me. I shrugged,  
  
"Nothing. Just needed a way to bring it up. Anyway, I heard you guys are the pranksters of Hogwarts so I am going to help you. Lily and I have performed some of our own. Ever wonder why the rest of the girls in our year broke out in pimples one day and we were still as clear as ever? Or how all of the Gryffindor girls got tied up and sprayed on and oh man!" I had to stop because I was laughing to hard at the memory; "We served a week for that one! What a mess we caused!" The train ride, went along like this for the rest of the way, until we finally reached Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm glad to be back!" I said as we stepped off the train and into the carriages.  
  
"Me too! And I bet Hogwarts missed the Marauders too, right guys?"  
  
(A/N: I've had chocolate and my Dad says I'm not allowed anymore.HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.BUTTERFLY *chases fly* hahahaha)  
  
"The Marauders?" I questioned, grinning.  
  
"It's the name of our little group. You might be dating one pretty soon too," Sirius said, grinning and kissing the top of my head. I almost fainted, but instead I managed a faint smile. Lily nudged me,  
  
"You are so in! I mean, he just said it!" Lily whispered. I laughed,  
  
"Yeah, go me! Oh, here we are! I'm starved, hope they hurry with the sorting!" Sirius held out his hand for me, as I stepped off the carriage. I didn't take it,  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, why didn't you take my beautiful soft hand?"  
  
"Maybe, Sir," I replied in a snooty voice, "I do not like to be helped. Except for with certain things" I suggested, grinning, as Sirius looked shocked. I took his hand in mine; I didn't care what the school thought,  
  
"Come on, before we miss the sorting!" I led Sirius to the hall to the awaiting students.  
  
A/N: Ok that's all for this chappie.might start on the next one.hahahehehehehe.CHOCOLATE! SIRIUS! Mmmmm Snape's greying underpants.yummy!! Who agrees with me! 


	4. Problems arising

The marauder you didn't know about  
  
Summary: This is set in the 5th year where the four marauders meet another. Sirius/OC romance because I don't see many around and I really really like him!! Hahaha.anyway enjoy the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Celeste!  
  
Problems arising  
  
I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off at ten o'clock. I mean, it was a Saturday and who would want to wake up any earlier than ten? I groaned and quickly turned it off.  
  
"Lily?" I sat up and realised that she had already gone. I quickly got changed and went down to the common room. There the 'Marauders' and Lily were.  
  
"How long have you guys been here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes sleepily.  
  
"Since about eight,"  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY! On a Saturday? You guys are crazy!" I sat next to Sirius and then rested my head on his chest, attempting to go back to sleep.  
  
"Hey wake up, we're going to have our breakfast now" I groaned,  
  
"Carry me" I replied, holding out my arms for Sirius to take me. Sirius grinned,  
  
"I don't think so!" Sirius replied, grabbing my arms and pulling me up. "You can walk yourself,"  
  
"You obviously don't know what I am like before 12 on a Saturday," I leant against Sirius, and that was how it was until we got to the Great Hall where I didn't need to lean on him anymore, because I was well awake.  
  
(A/N: My head hurts.I was just doing head banging and it's like ow.rattles the air around that's in my head.can't rattle the brain since mine is non- existent)  
  
"What the fuck? I am going to kill him! He is trying to turn the school against me, trying to get them to hate me!" On a huge banner flashed my face and words saying "My goddess. Please come back, Celeste, I love you" I pulled out my wand and added a message of my own "No you sleaze, go back to Jennie like you have been for the past 6 months BEHIND MY BACK" I sat down at the table, groaning as Veronica came over, smirking.  
  
"Trouble in paradise? I love you, Celeste, take me back, Celeste! Why don't you? You're just as lame as him, you can make such a lame couple" Veronica sneered at me, sniggering with her Slytherin friends. I just ignored her and carried on with picking my breakfast. Soon enough they got tired and left me alone,  
  
"Who was that?" Sirius asked me, grabbing some bacon.  
  
"My sister. Please just drop it. I don't want to throw up my breakfast, I need all the food I can get," I looked towards the door and looked towards the ceiling, "What have I done to deserve this, god?"  
  
"Did you see the banner I made for you, Celeste?" Brett asked sweetly.  
  
"Did you see the message I put on the bottom of it?" I answered, just as sweetly. Brett looked towards the banner. Brett then turned towards me and knocked the cup out of my hands, "I suppose you didn't like it that much"  
  
"You may be cocky now with your friends, but wait until you're alone. I'll be there waiting"  
  
"Have fun, Brett. Oh and don't try to win me back, I'm with Sirius now" Brett turned on his heel and stormed out of the Great Hall. Well this was going to be a very eventful year.  
  
"So what do we have planned for today?"  
  
"Well we were hoping to practice some quidditch. You two know how to play?"  
  
"Nah, we're just bimbo's with no brains, a.k.a Jennie" Lily replied, rolling her eyes at James.  
  
"I always knew there was something about you, Lily" Sirius said, shaking his head sadly. I laughed and threw a bit of my scrambled egg at him,  
  
"Don't be mean to my friend!" Sirius picked off some of his bacon and threw it at me. "This means war!" I yelled as I tipped my scrambled eggs over his head. I then ran, but just as I exited the castle, Sirius tackled me to the ground and poured some scrambled egg over MY head. I laughed,  
  
"NO! Not the scrambled egg!" I then realised that Sirius was leaning down towards me, "Wait! I need to get the egg away from me!" I spat it out of my mouth and brushed it away from my face, "Ok now I'm ready!" Sirius then leant down and kissed me, for the first time. It was amazing! When I had kissed Brett there was no feeling there, but with Sirius it was mind blowing. I just wanted more once he pulled away.  
  
"Wow, that was good" I grinned as he started to tickle me. "Hey I complimented you and you're attacking me! How unfair! LILY! JAMES!"  
  
"How about Severus?" A cold voice asked from above. I opened my eyes and saw Snape glaring at us.  
  
"What is up with you always wrecking our moments? Jesus Christ! Get a life!" Snape pulled me up by my hair and pushed his face against mine. He was about to say something before he was turned upside-down. Sirius had his wand out,  
  
"You do NOT touch her!"  
  
"Sirius, put him down, please. Come on, let's go," Reluctantly Sirius took the spell off Snape and as we walked away I heard Snape yell, "I'll get you when you least expect it!"  
  
"He creeps me out. Why is he always ruining our moments anyway? Does he like stalk us?"  
  
"Hey guys, something happen?"  
  
"Snape interrupted, AGAIN! He threatened to get Celeste when she least expects it. He really is starting to annoy-."  
  
"Slut" I heard somebody hiss. I turned around and saw Michelle and Mike standing there.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. I can't believe you did what you did to Brett! I don't know why he is trying to get back with you! You don't deserve him!"  
  
"You shut up now! You are saying that she doesn't deserve him and you're right! She deserves a hell of a lot better than a back stabbing, two- timing sleaze! And that is the same with her friends! The only reason you are where you are now is because of her!" Lily spat at Michelle, while James held her back.  
  
"I think Lily said all I need to say! I can't believe you have the nerve to say that to my face! All this stuff over Brett is really starting to annoy me. Being friends with you is over and being Brett's girlfriend is over. Get over it, and leave it alone! I have better things to do with my time than wasting my breath on worthless trash like you" With that I walked away from them, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all following.  
  
"You two girls have some guys! Going against all of those people. Most people can't stand up for themselves when it comes to that group. You guys rock!"  
  
"We know" Lily and I replied at the same time, flicking our hair over our shoulder and then laughing. Lily and I were best friends and I know that she would never betray me.  
  
A/n: Ok sorry if the ending was a little weird.and if it's too dramatic tell me.please R&R so then I know if I should continue or not. 


	5. Doomsday

The marauder you didn't know about  
  
Summary: This is set in the 5th year where the four marauders meet another. Sirius/OC romance because I don't see many around and I really really like him!! Hahaha.anyway enjoy the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Celeste!  
  
A/N: If that last chapter was a bit.weird.I'm sorry cause it was written at ten and my brain doesn't function normally then.also I had chocolate.I'm having chocolate now too so watch out scary face hahaha.  
  
Thanks to all four of my reviewers.hahaha so sad.but anyway, thanks all the same! Thanks JP, BleuCade (well done on being the first reviewer.lol), RyokiRin16 and Nadeshiko (OC means other character I think.lol.it means he'll be getting together with my character.) and to anyone who knows what mwpp stands for tell me PLEASE! Also it was supposed to be GUTS not GUYS in the last chapter.sorry about that!! And the reason why this is so dramatic is because they already know everyone and stuff.ok now on with the story!!!  
  
Doomsday  
  
The weekend was pretty uneventful after that encounter with Michelle. Monday was the day I liked to call doomsday. Doomsday can strike at any time, actually only on Monday's and that's when you have to wake up early after having two months of sleep-in's or just two days.  
  
"Celeste! Come on! Sirius is waiting!" I shot up at the name and quickly got changed.  
  
"Doomsday is not going to get the best of me!" I said before eating some chocolate and racing downstairs.  
  
"Celeste has had chocolate! Watch out!" Lily tried to warn Sirius as I jumped over the couch and landed on a cushion in front of me.  
  
"Hello! How are we today?" Sirius gave his normal bark-like laugh,  
  
"Not as awake as you are,"  
  
"Ah, but I had help with that! Chocolate! Come on, let's go get some breakfast!" I said racing to the portrait and basically jumping out of the hole. The others all exchanged glances, but followed me anyway. On the way, we met up with 'the group'. You see most of 'the group' are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. In fact, it was only Lily and I who were in Gryffindor.  
  
"Why hello there. Mighty fine morning it is, isn't it?"  
  
"Don't talk to us."  
  
"Lalalalalala I can't hear you!" I laughed and then started skipping around Sirius. "Like my new non-cheating boyfriend. One of the most wanted boys in the school! Sorry girls, he's taken!" I then started laughing again and skipped away from them.  
  
"Remind me never to give you chocolate again, unless of course I want you to be bouncy" Sirius said mischievously.  
  
"Sirius! You're corrupting my fragile little mind!" Lily commented before skipping along with me. I loved chocolate! My favourite food ever! And no way was doomsday going to get me down!  
  
"Mmmm.food! I'll have this, and this, oh and of course this and finally this!" I said picking up some toast, bacon, eggs, and pumpkin juice.  
  
"Wow, you eat like a horse," Remus commented as he just grabbed some toast,  
  
"Hah! This is nothing! You should sometimes see what I eat when I'm really hungry, right Lily?"  
  
"Yup! If she could eat Hogwarts she would, in one feeding!" The mail came right then. I got a letter. I looked at it and then quickly tore it open,  
  
Dear Celeste,  
  
How is Hogwarts going? Your sister isn't hassling you too much is she? I heard that you have broken up with Brett, want to talk about it? Your sister also mentioned that there is news that you already have somebody else, is that true? You have to be careful, Celeste, people do talk. Anyway, I hope you are having a great time.  
  
Love Mum  
  
"Veronica is really annoying me. Anyway, you guys get any mail?"  
  
"We're not wanted like you, Celeste" Lily commented as she spread some peanut butter onto her toast.  
  
"No you're not are you?" I replied, grinning through a mouthful of bacon.  
  
"Hey here's our schedules. Oh no! Double potions with Slytherin first and then Charms with Ravenclaw and then Herbology with Hufflepuff! How can they do this to me? After that I've got Muggle Studies so that's all right. But then we've got History of Magic with Slytherins, again! Is this year going to be eventful or what?" I stated, finishing off my toast and standing up. "Well I'm going to go get my stuff anyone want to come,"  
  
"I will" Sirius replied, quickly standing up.  
  
"We will leave you two alone," James said, smirking. I grinned as we walked out of the hall.  
  
"Sirius, I need to know something," I said, seriously. I think the chocolate was starting to wear off so I had to have some more when I reached my room.  
  
"And what is that?" He asked playfully. I looked away,  
  
"Am I just another one of your flings? Because I am not one of your admiring fans who you can just play with,"  
  
"Aw why not?" Sirius asked, playing with my hair. I pushed his hand away,  
  
"Sirius, I'm serious" He looked at me and realised I was serious, he then looked away and cleared his throat. It felt like my whole body had gone cold,  
  
"Well I'll uh . . .meet you in potions then" I replied awkwardly, before turning and walking away from him. How could I have been so stupid as to think I wasn't just another one of his 'girls'? Who would want me to be more other than just someone to fool around with? Then with a grim smirk I realised what it was like to be Jennie.  
  
A/N: Ok I know it's short and everything and the last bit is a tad strange, but I'm in a mood. As in a depressing type mood, it's strange. Anyway, tell me what you think! Thanks! Also I have created a board (not complete yet) that is a Harry Potter role- playing board so if you want to check it out then it's at 


	6. Party Lily Style

The marauder you didn't know about  
  
Summary: This is set in the 5th year where the four marauders meet another. Hahaha.anyway enjoy the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Celeste!  
  
A/N: Ok my board is @ http : // www. ezboard . com /bhogwarts48633 Sorry I have all the spaces but it didn't come up last time, maybe that's saying something, but anyway.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers AGAIN..hehehe.I LOVE Snape's greying underpants Kayla!!! Hahahaha.I LOVE Snape I realised, not Sirius, not Remus but Snape!!! Snape is MINE!!! I was thinking maybe she could get with Snape, what do you people think? Sirius or Snape? I will keep it neutral this chapter and then next chapter you'll find out the result!!  
  
??-I don't know why Celeste wasn't known, I'll find something at the end of the fic, lol! Any suggestions?  
  
Darkness Of the Soul-Like your name! Thanks for the review.always good to hear good reviews!  
  
RyokoRin16-Never met such enthusiasm! Hahaha.thanks for the review! Not many people do review but it's always good if the one's who do like it!  
  
Nadeshiko-I don't know if I love Sirius anymore.hahaha he's cool and everything but my obsession with Snape is growing.hahaha  
  
JP-Keep the good reviews rolling.hahaha thanks heaps for your reviews! Makes me want to continue!! Thanks!! You're the greatest!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Party on Lily  
  
"Are you going to tell me what has happened?" Lily finally asked as we walked out of our last lesson, History of Magic.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You have been rather quiet and that is strange for you!"  
  
"Oh, just something happened,"  
  
"Really? Please tell me,"  
  
"Sirius thought of me as only another one of his 'girls', Lily. He never thought of me more than just a piece of ass." I stated miserably, dragging my feet as we walked up the stairs towards the common room.  
  
"Oh Celeste. I'm sorry,"  
  
"Why are you sorry? You're not the shallow one,"  
  
"Well there must be a million other guys out there who want to date you so don't you fret! Let's go to the kitchens and throw our own little party, Lily style,"  
  
"Oh no, I don't like the sound of this" I replied, smiling slightly. We dropped our bags off in our dorm before going down to the kitchens.  
  
"Well we can still hang around with the guys, just ignore Sirius. The others are alright, save James and that Peter guy is a little creepy" I laughed,  
  
"So you're saying the only person worth hanging around with is Remus?" Lily frowned a little and then broke out into a grin,  
  
"Ok so hanging out with them wouldn't be that great. There are other girls in our dorm, which I've had a little chat with before. They seem to be intimidated by us, rather than hate us. They are pretty nice. We will find us some better friends and some guy will waltz into your life and you will be happy again!" Right at that moment, Snape came strutting around the corner looking rather happy with himself.  
  
"Heard the news about you and Black" He sneered at me, "How long did it last? All of two days! Even I could do better than that" He said, placing a lot of emphasis on I.  
  
"Get your overly-large nose out of my face before I knock it out! What goes on with me is my business, not yours!" I retorted, pushing him away from me before continuing my walk.  
  
"Go Celeste! You showed him. I never really liked him anyway! Here we are," Lily said, tickling the pear to get the portrait to open.  
  
"I love these kitchens!" About ten house elves came over to us and awaited eagerly for our request.  
  
"What shall we have, Celeste? How about a chocolate cake and two butterbeers and of course some dinner. What were you going to have?"  
  
"Oh just some corn beef, mashed potatoes and peas,"  
  
"Same here! Now could you have that to go?" The house elves obliged happily.  
  
"I have no idea how they can work happily!" I muttered as the elves came back, carrying our food in some bags (A/n: I couldn't think of anything else!)  
  
"Thank you so much,"  
  
"Our pleasure, Miss! Enjoy!"  
  
"If only men were house elves! Then we wouldn't have to cook or clean AND then they would be polite and not shallow!"  
  
"Yes it would be good! Well tonight we are not going to go to the hall for dinner and we are going to have a party in our dorm! The other girls are invited too, hope you don't mind,"  
  
"Not at all! Sounds like it's going to get my mind off Sirius! Shame it is on a weeknight!" We walked into the common room and saw none other than Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter.  
  
"You girls having a party? Mind if we come?" James asked, winking at Lily.  
  
"No boys allowed. Especially big headed, shallow one's!" Lily said, sneering slightly. We quickly walked up to our dorm and instantly the air changed. We laid out all our food and the other girls looked at us, timidly, before I cried out,  
  
"PARTY!" And we pulled out all of the food. "Anyone want to join us?" The others looked at each other before smiling and joining us.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
I groaned as Lily shook me awake,  
  
"Come on, Celeste! We'll miss out on breakfast!"  
  
"It'll give me fifteen more minutes of sleep so you go have some" I said groggily, waving my hand around. Lily took this opportunity and pulled me clean out of bed. I landed on the ground with a thump,  
  
"Wow, you've got some muscles" I replied, standing up and starting to get ready.  
  
"We'll take our bags so we don't have to come back up here because that can get so annoying!" I suggested throwing my bag over my shoulder and walking down to the common room.  
  
"Celeste, I need to talk to you" Sirius came walking over to me.  
  
"Make it quick" I replied  
  
A/N: Ok so now I really need you to say whether she should get with Snape or Sirius, alright! 


	7. The talk

The marauder you didn't know about  
  
Summary: This is set in the 5th year where the four marauders meet another. Hahaha.anyway enjoy the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Celeste!  
  
A/N: Ok my board is @ http : // pub35. ezboard . com /bhogwarts48633 Ok I realised what the problem was.it's pub35 not www. and if you left the spaces in.hahaha I'm treating you like me! (If that made sense) Ok this is going to be a Sirius/OC fic for all you people out there!! Ok I can't eat my bun.its stuck, I put too much in my mouth at once.goddamn! Ah there we go! Oooh my legs are all cramped up cause I've been standing up for 8 and a half hours and when I held them to my stomach they were soooo sore.anyway.Thanks to my reviewers.love you guys kisses and hugs  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
The talk  
  
"Well I was just coming to tell you that after a bit of thinking, I don't you're just another one of my 'girls' as you put it. I really like you, Celeste! I like your body, your eyes, your hair, but most of all I like your guts to stand up for yourself! You also like to have fun and joke around and I really like that. I never realised that until last night when you made me think about it" He leaned in and softly kissed me, "Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Damn it! Yes" I sighed, then grinned, "You know exactly how to push a girls buttons"  
  
"Isn't that only supposed to be for bad things,"  
  
"Who cares? I'm starving! Hurry up!" I replied, grabbing his hand and running over to where Lily and James were bickering. Actually it was more Lily telling James how much of a prat he was.  
  
"Stop it you guys! I'm starving and I want some food,"  
  
"Says the one who wanted to stay in bed instead of go to breakfast!" I swatted at Lily before walking out of the portrait. Just before we reached the Great Hall, Severus Snape was there, with a girl.  
  
"See you two are back together," Snape sneered as we walked past, "Black doesn't like YOU Celeste, he just likes what you can give," He then turned his attention back to the girl.  
  
"Leave it, Sirius! I know it's not true," Although as I said it, I wasn't entirely convinced. We walked into the Great Hall and sat at our normal seats.  
  
"So what will it be today, Celeste? The leaning tower of Piza?" (A/N: I don't even know how to spell it, lol)  
  
"Yes and some bacon, eggs and toast to go with that," I replied, grabbing some bacon eggs and toast. Sirius grinned as he grabbed the same,  
  
"I love a girl who can eat!" He said, kissing me lightly.  
  
"Not at the table!" Lily complained, pretending to throw up her food. I laughed,  
  
"You're just jealous," I replied in a singsong voice.  
  
"What? Jealous of you being with him?" Lily replied, pointing at Sirius who had his mouth full of food,  
  
"Fewts frong frith fre?" Lily just shook her head and went back to eating. I finished off my toast and consulted my schedule,  
  
"We have Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. This will be fun, Jennie's in Hufflepuff" I said, shaking my head slightly. And with that we had our fun- filled day of magic lessons.  
  
AFTERNOON  
  
"I'm glad that's over! How much homework do we have on the second day?" I asked, pulling out all of my books and my homework planner. I sighed and settled down at a table in the common room,  
  
"We're just going to play chess while you two have fun over homework," Sirius said, grinning and running up to get his chess set,  
  
"Boy is he going to be sorry by the time we have to hand this in. He will probably have to stay up until two because of all this other homework." I shook my head; "Boys" Lily grinned,  
  
"Already complaining about him? Isn't it great that he thinks of you more than just one of his girls? I mean, that's all you've ever wanted!"  
  
"Yeah it is, but we have some homework to do Lily, let's not get off task," And with that, all I heard from Lily was the sound of a scratching quill and turning of book pages.  
  
"Done! Finally! Took me two hours! Now it's time for dinner! Come on, hurry before Sirius eats it all!" Lily and I quickly left the common room and found the Great Hall nearly all full.  
  
"You two are late," Sirius commented grabbing some corn beef.  
  
"Unlike you, we think homework is important," Lily replied, huffily. James started choking as she said that and I couldn't help but laugh,  
  
"You stupid prat. Think you're so cool being a bad boy, it definitely isn't a turn on I can tell you that much"  
  
"Then why are half the girls after me then?"  
  
"Let me say two words, love potion,"  
  
"Score! Lily equals one, James equals minus one,"  
  
"Hey! How come I get a minus?"  
  
"Because you're a boy! Us girls need a head start. Well not really, but it makes us look better,"  
  
"Isn't she great?" Sirius mockingly said. I laughed and then smacked him around the head,  
  
"Behave! Leave the other stuff for later" Sirius grinned mischievously, but I gave him a hard look and he settled with eating more food.  
  
A/N: Ok writers block, lol! I don't know what to do! Any suggestions will help! I think I might include some conflicts and threats, hmmmm! I don't know, I'll find something! 


	8. Lucius Malfoy

The marauder you didn't know about  
  
Summary: This is set in the 5th year where the four marauders meet another. Hahaha.anyway enjoy the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Celeste!  
  
A/N: Ok my board is @ http : // pub35. ezboard . com /bhogwarts48633 Ok I realised what the problem was.it's pub35 not www. and if you left the spaces in.hahaha I'm treating you like me! (If that made sense) Ok this is going to be a Sirius/OC fic for all you people out there!! Ok I can't eat my bun.its stuck, I put too much in my mouth at once.goddamn! Ah there we go! Oooh my legs are all cramped up cause I've been standing up for 8 and a half hours and when I held them to my stomach they were soooo sore.anyway.Thanks to my reviewers.love you guys kisses and hugs  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
"We'll meet up with you guys later!" Sirius called to the others as he led me to a different room.  
  
"Sirius Black! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Oh come on! We need some time together, I think anyway. We're always around those others and we never get quality time together," He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I smiled as Sirius took my hand and led me into an empty room, which suspiciously had a bed in it. I raised my eyebrows at him,  
  
"Room of requirement, tell you about it later," He replied, kissing my forehead and then slowly making his way down to my mouth. For the next hour we had fun kissing, nothing else! I really liked Sirius and I really enjoyed this time together. Usually with Brett, I dreaded moments like these but with Sirius it was playful fun.  
  
"We should be getting back, it's nine o'clock." I said reluctantly, climbing out from under Sirius. Sirius groaned,  
  
"You ruin all my fun, Celeste!"  
  
"I AM all your fun!" I replied, grinning and pulling him to his feet. We were halfway to the common room when we met someone I did not like at all, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was my sister's boyfriend and he was one of the worst people I had ever met. He thought that being a pure blood made him more superior than others.  
  
"Celeste Brown. How are you doing today?" He asked, grinning cruelly. I moved closer to Sirius and glared at him,  
  
"Veronica moved on already? Pity really, you two looked so good together, ice with ice,"  
  
"You better watch your back, Brown. How your sister puts up with you, I have no idea! Just wait until you're all alone and then you'll regret being, who you are," He then pushed me as he walked past.  
  
"Great, two people who want to hurt me when I'm alone. I'm going to be dead by the end of this year," I stated grimly, making a face. Sirius kissed me softly,  
  
"I would never let anything bad happen to you. I love you and I will never leave your side," I smiled, even though I knew that he couldn't love me yet it was still comforting. We walked back to the corridor and answered to catcalls as we walked in. James of course was the only one who was doing it, because the others were too modest to join in.  
  
"You better shut your mouth, Potter, or I'll shut it for you," Sirius growled, light-heartedly. I grinned as laughed and clapped Sirius on the back.  
  
"Well I'm going to go to bed now. Have fun!"  
  
"Can I join you?" Sirius asked, playfully. I pushed him away and started walking up the stairs. Lily was already in bed, but she was reading.  
  
"You might want to wear a shirt with a collar tomorrow," Lily commented, peering over her book and grinning. I laughed,  
  
"It was so good, Lily! It was always what I wanted! I didn't feel uncomfortable or pressured and it was awesome!"  
  
"Well that's good but please spare the details,"  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to get changed. Don't stay up too late," I grinned at her before closing the hangings around my bed and getting ready for bed.  
  
The next few weeks went by without problem, but then on a Saturday morning, disaster struck, as some people say.  
  
"I'm going to miss the quidditch match, it's only Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I get to sleep in that way as well," Lily rolled her eyes at me before going down to the common room to join the quidditch lovers. After half an hour of no sleep, I decided to get up and have some breakfast. I hastily changed into a black turtleneck, black track pants, and then placing my robe over that.  
  
When I was walking to the Great Hall, I was rather paranoid, and thought I could hear somebody else, but when I stopped there was no noise, so I gathered it was just my echo. Just as I reached for the Great Hall door I heard someone yell something and soon my world went black.  
  
"What? What happened?" I looked around and saw I was in a dimly lit room and the first person I saw was Veronica.  
  
"Vero-."  
  
"Shut up!" She snapped at me. I was thoroughly confused, but then it all cleared as Lucius Malfoy revealed himself.  
  
"So I see that you have woken up?" I moved to stand up, but my hands were tied to the wall,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I'd get you when you were all alone. Now here you are,"  
  
"Lucius, just let her go. Why do you want her anyway?"  
  
"I want to have a little fun with her, test out a couple of things" I looked at my sister and saw the colour from her face drain,  
  
"Lucius, she's only fifteen! Don't even think about it. If you do this then we are no longer an item," I looked at Veronica confused, what was happening and why was she sticking up for me? I thought she hated me, as if Lucius read my thoughts he turned on Veronica,  
  
"Why are you defending her? I always have to listen to you whine and bitch about her so now why are you sticking up for her?"  
  
"She's my little sister! If you had a little sister you would know what it feels like."  
  
"Tell me what it feels like,"  
  
"It feels like I have to protect her and I'm not going to let you do this to her!"  
  
"Fine then, I'll make you," He raised his wand at Veronica and shouted, "Imperius" A red curse hit Veronica, hard on the chest. "You will go to the Quidditch game and forget what I was going to do," Veronica nodded and with a dreamy look in her eyes, she walked out of the room. What was going on?  
  
"That was a curse that gives a person control over somebody else. If you think that's bad then you should see what I'm going to test on you," I wondered what was worse than being controlled by somebody else, when I was hit with the worst kind of pain I had ever felt. I screamed and writhed under the curse. Lucius grinned evilly and then took the curse off me. I started crying, I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it.  
  
"Did you enjoy that? Want to try it again?"  
  
"No please don't!" I begged. Lucius paid me no heed and performed the curse again.  
  
"I think I might keep you here for a few days, have a little fun."  
  
"Please let me go. People will notice when I'm missing and they will have their way of finding me," Lucius laughed, but little did he no of the marauders map. Lucius left me alone in that dim, dank and cold room. I was freezing and rather hungry and I shuddered as I thought of the pain that that one curse had caused me. I would rather Lucius forget me, than perform that curse again. I started crying again, I was so scared.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Too dramatic? Please R&R 


	9. Gallant Rescue

The marauder you didn't know about  
  
Summary: This is set in the 5th year where the four marauders meet another. Hahaha.anyway enjoy the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Celeste!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews AS USUAL!!! And sorry I couldn't update earlier because of the server thingy that went bad! Anyway ENJOY! Sorry about those symbols but it was because of fan fiction.here's the easier read version.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
The gallant rescue (This is going to be done in Sirius' POV)  
  
Ravenclaw had won the quidditch game, which came as no surprise to anybody.  
  
"Hey where's Celeste?" I asked Lily. Lily giggled,  
  
"She wanted more rest instead of watch the Quidditch game, so she's most probably in the dorm room. We should check in the Great Hall first though" I nodded and we checked in the Great Hall for Celeste, nobody there.  
  
"The coast is clear," James said dramatically.  
  
"You idiot, that's only when you want to go into a place! You're suppose to say "Clear"!" Lily commented, rolling her eyes. She really didn't like James, had no idea why.  
  
"Whatever, she'll be in the dorm room. Hope she's up for company" I said, taking the stairs two at a time. When Lily checked the dorm room she came down shaking her head.  
  
"She's not there. Hm, I wonder where she is."  
  
"Probably in the library or something. She'll show up eventually." So James grabbed his chess set and challenged me to a game of chess. We played until it was time for tea and Celeste still wasn't back.  
  
"We'll look for her if she isn't here by the time we've finished tea alright Lily?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Come on, I'm starving!"  
  
"That's usually Celeste's line! You stole it!" I said, feigning shock, "I'm going to tell her!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Sirius! You're getting just as bad as James!"  
  
"Hey! That wasn't nice," Lily just rolled her eyes and set off for the Great Hall.  
  
When we got back from the Great Hall, Celeste still wasn't back and I was starting to get worried. I didn't know why though, but the smug looks that Lucius was giving me didn't help at all.  
  
"Ok this calls for the map!"  
  
"Map? What map? Oh that's right!" James said, smacking his forehead. Sometimes he could be so thick! I ran up to my dormitory and grabbed the map.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" I said, tapping the map. I checked all over the grounds and finally found her opposite the hall. It wasn't the entrance hall, but it was a room that I had never even noticed before.  
  
"Ok come on guys, we're going to rescue Celeste!"  
  
(Celeste's POV)  
  
"Sorry I forgot to bring you any food." Lucius said, grinning in a menacing way at me. I groaned I was starving! I hoped somebody would find me soon. I looked out the window to see the grounds covered in black, it was night already.  
  
"Your sister is becoming such a drag now. She was fun for a little while, but now she seems to be going off me. Have no idea why,"  
  
"Maybe because of your pure-blood mania and don't forgot you being the biggest asshole around!"  
  
"I'll let that one slide for now. You know, you are very attractive for a Gryffindor." Lucius came towards me, his eyes hungrily looking over me.  
  
"Don't even think about it scum!" He hit me, but he quickly grabbed my jaw and turned me to face him before pressing his lips onto mine. I kicked him away from me, that was the worst possible thing he could do.  
  
"CRUCIO!" He yelled and pointed his wand at me. I screamed and writhed in pain, this was about the fifth time that he had used it, but it never hurt any less. The door swung open but nobody came in. Lucius took the curse off me, but that didn't mean I couldn't still feel it. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the thought of the pain stayed with me. Lucius walked out of the room, curiously looking around. That's when I saw him.  
  
"Sirius! Please get me out of here!" Quickly Sirius undid my rope and hid me under the invisibility cloak. Lucius came back into the classroom, obviously shocked that I wasn't there.  
  
"What the hell?" Sudden realisation dawned on his face, "I know you're here Celeste! Don't think an invisibility cloak can hide you forever" Slowly we inched our way out of the room, making sure not to touch Lucius. Once out, I ran. I ran as fast as I could and I didn't care that Sirius was behind me.  
  
"Celeste! Slow down!"  
  
"NO! Leave me alone!" I said, quickly saying the password and racing up to my dorm room. I didn't want to talk to anyone. The pain and fear was still very fresh in my mind. The door opened and someone pulled the hangings around my bed,  
  
"Are you alright, Celeste?" I shook my head,  
  
"It hurt so much! I don't want to even think about it, Lily. It was scary. The curse that he used is not anything I've ever heard before! It was like-" I paused trying to think of a description, "It was like knives slicing up my body. White hot knives" Lily gasped and then quickly pulled me into a hug.  
  
"We'll report him, Celeste. Right now! Let's go!"  
  
"You know he'll get away with it and find me and do it all over again, but worse this time since he would be angry that I reported him! I'm not going to, Lily!"  
  
"Please Celeste. Dumbledore will do something! I promise."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep, Lily. Please leave me alone." Lily looked at me then shut the hangings huffily. She didn't know what it was like so why was she acting like she did? That night, I fell asleep crying and having the worst nightmares I had ever experienced.  
  
A/N: Eh.it's not the best I know, sorry! 


	10. Locked up

The marauder you didn't know about  
  
Summary: This is set in the 5th year where the four marauders meet another. Hahaha.anyway enjoy the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Celeste!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews AS USUAL!!! Sorry I haven't updated lately but school's started again (I live in New Zealand) and with work I hardly find time to write so sorry!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Locked up  
  
I hated everything, I just wanted to stay in my room all the time and just sleep. If I slept, then I escaped and didn't dream of anything to do with my real life. You could say I was escaping reality, I just thought that it was a relief. I took two days off school, but on the third day Lily pulled me out of bed and forced me to get changed.  
  
"You can not let him defeat you like this! We are going to class and you are not going to hide!"  
  
"Whatever" I replied, pulling on my robes angrily. I wanted to be in bed instead of walking down the stairs into the common room. Sirius was waiting for us, well probably Lily. I wouldn't think he would be waiting for me, especially after the surprised look he gave me,  
  
"Are you going to come to classes today?" He asked gently.  
  
"If I had any choice then no, but Lily made me." I replied coolly. Sirius took my hand gently,  
  
"Well I'm glad you're here, I was missing you." I looked at him and realised that he didn't look like himself. I softened and kissed him lightly on the lips,  
  
"Well I suppose I can drag myself out of bed more often if you really want," I grinned at Sirius. Sirius always made me feel happy and relaxed. It was something he had over me,  
  
"Come on, I'm starving" With that, the three of us headed out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.  
  
I managed to get through classes without seeing Lucius once and was sure that I could get through the whole day without seeing him, when I saw him. He was coming out of the library and wearing his usual smirk.  
  
"Celeste, what a pleasure it is," He grabbed my hand, but I violently pulled away,  
  
"Don't you EVER touch me you sick bastard! You stay the fuck away from me!" I shouted at him, startling a couple of third years nearby.  
  
"Sorry can't promise that," He grinned and sauntered off. I was shaking,  
  
"Come on, Celeste, let's go to the common room." Sirius suggested. The others just looked on helplessly,  
  
"We'll come along later alright?" James said, uneasily. Sirius nodded and walked me to the common room.  
  
"Here, let's have the best seat." He smiled at me and cuddled up next to me, "It's alright Celeste, I'm here for you." I nodded and leaned back on him. Now you may think I was making a big deal out of nothing, but you weren't there. The curse was the worst and it would send anyone into shock. I was so scared of Lucius and I was scared for my sister. If she dated Lucius then what did he do to her? Sirius and I just lay in silence in front of the fire, enjoying its warmth.  
  
"Celeste! I haven't seen you out of bed for a while!" It was Primo, my friend who was in her 4th year.  
  
"I know, haven't been feeling too well lately," I lied as she sat down next to Sirius and I. Primo was pretty cool, she always had a smile on her face and cheered everyone up.  
  
"Well I hope you're feeling better now! Just in time for school!" She grinned at me and I laughed,  
  
"Yeah, lucky I got up now or else I would have missed out on too much school! Bugger!"  
  
"I always knew it! You love school now don't you, Celeste?" Sirius commented grinning at the both of us.  
  
"Wow, who's the hottie. Wouldn't mind a piece of him,"  
  
"Same with all the other girls at Hogwarts!" Sirius replied, conceited. A strange expression came over Primo's face, but I might have imagined it because it was gone in less than a second.  
  
"Well I'm just going to have to kill your girlfriend here to get you," Primo winked at Sirius and then walked away.  
  
"Well she seems nice! Where'd you meet her?"  
  
"Oh I ran into her at Diagon Alley. Come on; let's go look for the others. I can't be scared for the rest of Hogwarts life. From now on, I'm not scared of Lucius" Although of course, I was shit scared and Sirius knew that too but he was going to keep me safe.  
  
"Come on then! They're probably raiding the kitchens." Sirius lifted me onto my feet and together we walked out of the common room to find our friends.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
I walked up to my dorm room, wanting a much-needed sleep, but having to do loads of homework. Who knew that teachers were so ruthless! We had to write an essay for potions, draw a creature for care of magical creatures, and practice a spell for charms. I just needed to sleep for a little while, of course when Lily found out she'll yell at me. I grinned at the thought as I turned the door handle to get into my room. My grin faltered as I saw what was lying on my bed. I screamed. The noise of the common room died down as I raced down the stairs, wanting to be as far away as I could be from it.  
  
"Celeste what's wrong?" Sirius asked, grabbing me around my arms.  
  
"I-It w-was a-a dead kneazle!" You might think that it wasn't a big deal but having a dead kneazle dripping blood onto your bed is not the nicest site. Especially with that sign hanging above it. "A-and there was a sign!" I managed to get out.  
  
"What did the sign say?"  
  
"Do you want to end up like the kneazle?" It was not me who answered though. Primo came down the stairs and she looked unusually pale. There was no longer happiness in her face.  
  
"Who did this?" Sirius asked angrily.  
  
"Maybe it was Brett or one of those people. We all know how much they hate Celeste," Primo offered. I shook my head,  
  
"How could they get the password?"  
  
"I'm sure they could find a way. Come on, let's go tell McGonogall." I shook my head, I didn't want McGonogall involved. Primo looked at me seriously,  
  
"You have to tell her! Come on!" I didn't want to, but I ended up getting dragged along. Sirius took me along, while Primo stayed back, guarding the door.  
  
"Professor McGonogall we have something very serious happening! There was a dead kneazle on Celeste's bed! Blood and all!"  
  
"There was also a sign! Do you want to end up like the kneazle?" I added shuddering.  
  
"This had better not be one of your pranks, Black." Professor McGonogall said sternly, letting herself be lead to the common room. When they arrived Primo was standing at the door and moved aside as the Professor opened the door. When the Professor came back out, her face was set with anger,  
  
"Do you think this is funny? You have disturbed me! Detention for both of you!" I looked at her confused, but when I entered my room I realised what happened. The kneazle was gone.  
  
A/N: What do you think? 


End file.
